Phoenix Wings
by Lizzy Faller
Summary: it has my oc from my first fan fic, but instead, elisabeth has been at hogwarts since her first year. the story takes place during the goblet of fire and goes through the rest of the books. OCXGeorge Weasley....of coarse.
1. the goblet of fire

Part 1: year 4

Elisabeth got dressed and headed down to the common room. She missed out on the first task of the goblet of fire because of that horrible defense against the dark arts quiz she had to study for, but she knew she wasn't going to miss the party for anything.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, a crowd gathered around Harry as he was lifted and given his golden egg.

"Do you want me to open it?" he asked everyone.

The room agreed in a roar of laughter. As soon as he opened the egg a loud shriek filled the room, everyone collapsed onto their knees as soon as the sound hit their ears. Harry closed the egg as soon as possible.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked from the other side of the room.

There was an awkwardness that filled the room. Everyone in Hogwarts knew about the little tiff that was between Harry and Ron since the goblet of fire had chosen Harry's name.  
Everyone slowly dispersed into their own groups while still watching Ron and Harry talk to one another.  
Elisabeth found this time perfect for talking to George Weasley. She walked up to the small group that basically consisted of George's friends, who were all sixth years.

"Um, George?" Elisabeth tapped him on the shoulder.

Most of the group looked at her with a curious stare. She felt nervous. "Do you think you can help me with my charms homework again?" she asked him quickly, feeling all their eyes on her.

"Yeah, sure." George answered. "But maybe later though." George gave a warm smile and continued talking to his friends

Elisabeth walked to the small window on the other side of the common room and looked out.  
She'd had a crush on the Weasley twin since the beginning of the school year, and it didn't help that she was two years younger than him and that his brother Fred asked him to help her with her charms essays after their sister, Ginny, had told them that she had bombed the first big quiz.

"Hey Lizzy. How's my favorite forth year?" someone asked from behind her.

Elisabeth was startled as she looked at who called her name. "Oh Fred, its only you." she said relieved, putting her hand on her chest.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked giving her one of his wicked looks.

"Because, George doesn't call me Lizzy." She explained.

Elisabeth walked with the rest of the Gryffindor class to professor McGonagall's classroom. They crowded in and sat down on chairs that were set up. Professor McGonagall walked to the center of the room and started talking about the Yule ball. Everyone broke out in chatter about what it was going to be like.

"But, I will not." McGonagall interrupted. "Have you besmirched the name of Gryffindor, by acting like a bunch of babbling bumbling band of baboons."

Elisabeth's eyes darted straight to where the twins stood across the room. They were mouthing something to themselves and goofing off as usual. She just laughed to herself and shook her head.

"Inside every girl," professor McGonagall snapped her back to the moment. "A secret swan slumbers, ready to burst forth. In every boy, a lordly lion preparing to prance." McGonagall looked at the front row of boys. "Mr. Weasley, will you come here."  
Ron rose slowly and stood in front of her.

"Now, put your right hand on my waist." she instructed him.

Elisabeth put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh out loud. Fred whistled as Ron did as he was told. A small burst of laughter began.

"Now, everyone else." McGonagall said as she started to move Ron to the beat of the music.

The girls stood at once while the boys sat and fidgeted with their uniforms. Neville Longbottom was the first boy to stand. He went up to Ginny Weasley and began dancing with her, and one by one the boys did the same.  
Elisabeth quickly walked up to the twins.

"Please, one of you dance with me." she pleaded. "I don't want to dance with Seamus."  
she recalled the time that she had to teach Seamus how to dance for a wedding he was invited too, needless to say, she didn't want to relive that day.

"Well…"began George looking over to Fred.

"Come on, you know you want to." Fred pushed George closer to Elisabeth.

"Want to dance?" George held out his hand.

_**A few days later**_

Elisabeth was walking back to the common room from her divination class when she ran into the twins going up the stair case.

"Hey Lizzy."

"Hey Fred, why are you guys here? You usually don't come this way yet."

"We have to go to Snape's study." George explained.

"Isn't that down in the dungeon?"

"Hold on." Fred interjected. "I need to ask Danielle to the Yule Ball." Fred said semi- running up the stairs. "Hey Danni!" he called out to her.

"So that's why." Elisabeth laughed as she turned back to George. He was staring at her. "Are you ok?" she asked. "You don't stay quiet unless you're sick or something. Did you eat one of your concoctions?"

"I'm fine."George said shaking his head and looking down the stairs.

"so." began Elisabeth. "Do you have anyone for the Yule Ball yet?"

"Not really."

"Are you planning on going alone?" Elisabeth shifted her books to her over arm.

"No, I'm just waiting to ask the right girl." George looked back up at her. "What about you? Anyone ask you?"

"Actually, yes. This Durmstrang guy asked me yesterday." She broke into a smile.

"So, you're going with him huh?"

She nodded. "There was one guy I really wanted to go with but-"

"But?"

"He didn't ask me, I'm pretty sure he was going to ask this other girl, I mean they're a couple now. I don't even think he wanted to take me in the first place."

"Or maybe he wanted to ask you at the right moment." he turned his head and leaned against the stair case railing. "While his brother was gone." he added under his breath.

"What?" Elisabeth cranked her head towards him to hear him better.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did---" Elisabeth covered her mouth with her hands. "Were you going to ask me?"

George looked at her then turned away again. "Maybe..."

"Oh god, I'm so stupid." she hit herself in the head with her divination book.

"It doesn't matter anymore." George walked up the staircase and met with Fred who was waiting for him on a bench.

"So?" Fred asked eagerly.

"She was asked alright." George said sadly.

"I'm sorry man."Fred patted his brother on the back as they started to their study hour.

_**The weeks went by fast and the date of the Yule Ball came closer and closer.**_

"Hey George." Elisabeth said with a smile.

George was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room reading a divination book. He pretended not to notice her.

"George?"

He looked up at her and breathed heavily.

"What's your problem lately?!" Elisabeth yelled.

"Will you keep it down?" George whispered.

"Is this about the ball?" Elisabeth matched his tone. "I told you like a thousand times I was sorry."

"Well sometimes sorry doesn't help it." He resumed reading.

"Well maybe if you would've asked me instead of having your brother there, we would both be happy with the outcome instead of….this"

"Well it's too late for that, isn't it?"George stood up.

"George please…Don't be like this." She followed behind him. "Why can't we be friends like before?"

George shook off her question and headed for the boy's dorm.  
Elisabeth's head hung as she walked back to the couch and sunk down on the cushion, covered her face with her hands, and began to quietly cry.  
Fred saw the whole show from across the room and excused himself from his group to comfort Elisabeth.

"Don't cry Lizzy." he said.

"What else am I suppose to do?" she choked back more tears, "he doesn't even want to talk to me anymore, and it wasn't even my fault."

"Is there anything I could do to make it better?"

"If you want to help, please do." she covered her face again. "I've been friends with both of you for so long, I don't--" she started a new flow of tears.

Fred patted Elisabeth on the back before he went up to the boy's dorm, where he found George sitting on his bed staring up at the ceiling, his book thrown to the ground.

"I hope you're happy now. She's crying."Fred said, sitting on the edge of his brother's bed.

"I didn't want to make her cry."

"Well you did. So what are you going to do to make it better?"

"I don't know."

"Better start thinking. You have a girl in the common room crying because of you, and this isn't just some random girl either. It's one of our friends."

"You don't know how it felt, to hear her say that she was going with someone else, then to hear her say that she wanted to be friends like the old times."

"You're right, I don't know how that feels. But this is a once in a lifetime thing. The Yule Ball isn't going to happen again to us. You need to make things better before Christmas, and that's in a week.

_**One week later**_

"Isn't it beautiful for a Christmas eve night?" Ginny asked.

Elisabeth looked out the window to see the ground covered in snow and fresh flakes falling from the sky.

"Yeah, it sure is."

"And….what do you think about my dress?" Ginny gave a little twirl.

"Wonderful. I'm sure Neville will love it." Elisabeth laughed.

Ginny laughed along. "What about you? Aren't you getting dressed?"

"Sure, why not, I've put it off long enough." Elisabeth took off her pants and stepped into her dark teal dress.

She took off her shirt and pulled up her dresses' sleeves. She hooked the end of the sleeve around her middle finger so that it formed a V on the back of her hand. The top was shoulder length, and her long black hair flowed to her mid-back, where the dress was backless. The dress flowed to the floor and looked like an ocean.

"Do you want to do anything with your hair?" Ginny asked, running her fingers through Elisabeth's locks.

"Not really."

"If only George could see you now, he'd regret ever having a fight with you." Ginny said, opening the door for the two of them.

"Yeah, I guess."

They both walked down to the great hall where Neville and Anton were waiting for them.

"Lizzy!" Fred yelled as he ran up to small group. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Hey Fred, where's Danielle at?" Ginny asked.

"Over there, talking to Angelina." He answered.

"Oh, I guess George I there too?" Elisabeth asked right away.

"No, he went in already."

"We better go in too." Ginny said pulling on Elisabeth's arm and looking over at their dates.

Elisabeth took Anton's arm and walked into the great hall.

Fred went up the stairs to find George in one of the small hallways.

"Are you coming?" Fred asked.

"She's there already, isn't she?" George pulled at his clothes.

"Yeah," Fred answered. "She looks beautiful."

"She always does." George breathed as he walked with his twin down the staircase.

Half the night had already pass when Anton asked Elisabeth to dance again. She laughed as she took his hand and walked to the dance floor.  
About a third of the guest that showed up had left for bed and only a fraction of the ones left were still dancing.

"Was tonight everything you wanted?" Anton asked as he put his hand around her waist.

"That and more…" Elisabeth lied.

They danced for a short time until,

"Mind if I cut in?"

Elisabeth looked to see George.

"Alright." Anton hesitantly gave Elisabeth's hand to George.

"Anton?" Elisabeth called to him as he was walking away. "I think one of the Parvari twins might want to dance again." She noticed how the two were sitting with their dates just outside of the dance floor, both looking completely bored.  
He bowed to her and walked over to their table.

"Did you have fun tonight?" George asked.

"It could've been better." Elisabeth looked around the room. "Where's Angelina?"

"She went back to her room." George spun her around and put his hand back on her waist. "You look beautiful tonight."

Elisabeth laughed to herself. "Everyone's said that already."

"But I really mean it. You look beautiful everyday, but tonight you look absolutely stunning."

She turned her head and put it near his shoulder to hide her blushing face. George moved his shoulder and stood back a little so he could see her, then he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I know how I've acted is immature, but can you forgive me anyways?" he asked.

"I already did." Elisabeth smiled. "It's almost impossible to be angry at you for too long,"

George gave her one of his warm smiles that she loved so much, took her hand, and lead her off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

George led her to the front gate where there were lines of invisibly drawn carriages.

"They're letting people go on rides." George explained. "Want to go?"

"I'm out here aren't I?" she laughed.

The snow fell softly as George helped Elisabeth into the carriage. As soon as he was seated it started to move.

"How far are we going to go?" she asked.

"Have no clue." George laughed.

Elisabeth looked around at her settings. "Tonight's so pretty."

"Yeah it is, a perfect Christmas eve."

Elisabeth turned to him and nodded.  
George did the old yawn, and put his arm around her. She smiled to herself and leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. They stood this way for a while till they started to come up to the black lake.

"Oh, I almost forgot." George said. "I have your Christmas present." He started to reach into his coat pocket.

"What? You didn't have to get me anything."

"What are you talking about? It's Christmas." He said looking back at her.

"But I don't have your present with me."

"Don't worry about it, you'll have to give it to me when we get back to the common room." George said. "Now close your eyes, it's a surprise."

Elisabeth laughed as she did so.

"Are you peeking?" George asked.

"No." she felt something small on my palm.

"Ok, open your eyes."

She did as she was told. She opened her eyes to see a small aqua box with silver ribbon.

"I hope you like it." said George as he watched her open the box.

Inside was a small silver necklace.

"George…." Elisabeth was in awe.

The silver chain was holding a small sapphire.

"Do you want me to put it on you?"

She nodded as she turned in her seat. George took the necklace from the box and put it around her head and clasped it securely. The stone lay between Elisabeth's collarbones in the nape of her neck. She turned to him and put a hand over the gem. "I can't believe you got me this."

"Well, it's one of the ways to make up for how I've been acting."

"One of the ways?" she asked her forehead creasing in confusion.

He laughed to himself as he looked down at his hands then back up at her. "Elisabeth." he began. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you." George took both of Elisabeth's hands in his. "We've known each other for a while now, and I--"

Elisabeth took one Handan put it over his mouth. "I know George."

"Know what?" he smiled.

she smiled back, looked down at their hands, then in front of them, then back to him again. She leaned in and kissed him. He put his hand behind her neck as he kissed her back.

They parted not shortly afterward. George looked at her. "I think I'm in love with you Elisabeth."

"Really?"

"What? The kiss didn't convince you?" George laughed.

Elisabeth smiled at him and kissed him again.

"So are you two together now?" Ginny eagerly asked as Elisabeth returned to the girl's dorm.

"I don't really know." she confessed. "We kissed, but then again he and Angelina might end up together."

"If he's smart he wouldn't even think about another girl." Ginny curled up on her bed.

Elisabeth changed out into her pajamas that consisted of blue girl briefs and a white t-shirt.  
There was a small rap on the window next to Elisabeth's bed. She rolled to the other side of her bed and opened the window to see George out on his broom.

"George?!" Elisabeth hugged herself as the cold wind blew into the room. "what are you doing? You're going to get caught."

"I wanted to see you again." George asserted. "When the second task starts, wait for me by the entrance, I have something to ask you."

"Why can't you ask me now?" she smiled.

"I'm too nervous." he looked down at the height that separated him from the ground underneath him. "And I can't stay balanced on my broom when I'm nervous."

"Fine, I'll wait for you." She said looking behind her to see if anyone else was up.

"Thanks love." George shot out of her sight.

She stuck her head out of the window to see him fly away. He shot up from the ground to the window again.

"What did you forget to ask me now?" she questioned.

"I forgot to do this." George hovered his broom closer to the window until he was inches from the ledge. He traced his fingers down her jaw and hooked them under her chin. Then he leaned in for another kiss.  
As they parted Elisabeth bit her bottom lip as she smiled. "That's three kisses you stole from me tonight George Weasley."

"I owe you then." he smiled as he flew around to the boys dorm.

Elisabeth closed the window and crawled into her bed. She moved her fingers across her lips as she still felt the warmth George left behind.

"My brother is such a dork." Ginny said quietly.

Elisabeth rested her head on her pillow and laughed quietly to herself, closed her eyes and dreamed about the next day.

Elisabeth found out soon enough why George wanted to talk to her at the entrance at the second task. The two didn't have a moment alone because George had to study for the OWLS exams. She counted down the days till the ice melted from the black lake and the second task would begin.  
Finally the day arrived. The air was still fairly cool, most people wore there winter hats and coats.  
Elisabeth and Ginny walked to the black lake together while looking out for George on the way.

"There they are." Ginny pointed to the twins walking from the docks up towards them, they were taking bets as usual and yelling out the odds of the competitors winning or finishing the task.

"I'll save a seat for you at the lake." Ginny said as she left Elisabeth standing by a large tree.

It wasn't long till the twins were done with counting their bets. George looked around to find Elisabeth. Once he spotted her he walked in her direction.

"I thought you'd go without me." George sounded relieved.

"Well with you studying, this was the only way I could talk to you."

George laughed at himself while he moved closer to her.

"About that thing I wanted to ask you."

"Right, I remember you wanted to ask me something."

Elisabeth leaned up against the tree. George leaned one hand on the tree by her head.

"I was wondering." he looked down at his feet, and breathed in a nervous breath. "If maybe you would want to.--"

"Who's there, behind the tree?"

The two froze at the sound of the voice. Professor Snape's voice to be exact.  
They walked out from behind the tree slowly; George's head hung and Elisabeth scared to death.

"Mr. Weasley, it appears you can't stay out of trouble for a minute. But you Ms. Faller, I expected more from you." Snape's face scowled. He escorted them to the dock and on to the last boat.

"I don't want any talking from either of you." he barked.

George gave an apologetic smile at Elisabeth. She sighed in frustration as they approached the two monstrous platforms in the middle of the lake.

The night was still as Elisabeth sat up in bed. Everyone in her room had gone to bed hours ago. She sighed as she thought of what George was going to ask her before Snape interrupted them.

"Why is the universe so hell bent on not letting me and George be together?" she asked herself.

There was a sound from outside the door.

"Elisabeth?" a whisper came from one side of the door.

"George?" she walked up to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here? Do you know what kinds of trouble you'll be in if you're caught?"

It hadn't surprised her that George could walk up to the girls dorm staircase without it turning into a slide, him and Fred were always talking about making a potion to trump that spell.

"Like I care." he said sarcastically. "Come with me." he grabbed her hand and led her down to the common room.

The room was extremely quiet unlike when Elisabeth was there during the day. George sat them both on the couch next to the fireplace.

"Where was I at today before we got interrupted?" George asked.

"You were wondering if wanted to do something."

"Right." George took her hands in his. "Elisabeth, I've realized for awhile now that I can't live without you." he paused, trying to get his courage up. "And I was wondering if you felt the same way."

"Of coarse I do." Elisabeth smiled. "I knew that I loved you the moment you smiled at me for the first time. It just took me four years to realize it."

They looked at each other tenderly, and then they kissed passionately.

"Will you go out with me?" George blurted as soon as they parted.

Elisabeth ran her fingers through his ginger hair. "yes." she whispered.

George smiled as he and her foreheads met. He kissed one last time before they headed back into their dorms.

"Good night love." he whispered, so not to wake her roommates.

"Good night." she whispered back as she closed the door.

She leaned on the door and smiled to herself. "Maybe the universe doesn't hate me." she thought.

Cedric Digory's funeral came and went, but the grief still filled everyone in Hogwarts. Elisabeth always found herself with George as the year came to a close.

"You promise to write?" she asked as they said their good-byes to the students from Beauxbtons and Durmstrang.

"Yeah, I'll try every week." George smiled as they both said good-bye to Anton and his friends. "Why don't you stop by during the vacation? You know Ginny would like that."

"I already told you, my parents are taking me to Ireland this summer, we're staying there the whole time."

They walked hand and hand to the train. They sat in a car together as the train started moving.

"I'll miss you love." George gave a little face.

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "I think you can wait, a least for awhile."

She rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked out the window.


	2. the order of the phoenix

Part 2: year 5

A crowd gathered in the common room.

"That woman is way too happy to be a defense against the dark arts teacher." George said as he walked in the doorway hand and hand with Elisabeth.

"I think she might've gotten a hold of some muggle medication." Fred added.

"Did you hear her laugh?" Elisabeth reenacted it to the twins. "I don't think I'll be able to keep a straight face in her class."

"At least you didn't get the evil eye from her." Ginny added. "It was like a '_my little pony'_ was possessed. I mean how can someone wear that much pink?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Elisabeth laughed as she and George sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"But you do know what this means right?" Hermione we came up to them. "It means that the ministry's interfering with our classes. Before you know it she'll want Dumbledore's job."

She walked away, leaving the thought with the four. The room fell silent.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Elisabeth turned around to see Harry in the doorway. Seamus got up and started making a fuss. Thank god Ron was there to back Harry up.

"Seamus, don't go starting things you don't intend on stopping." Elisabeth said.

"Well it's true, he and Dumbledore are mad. Telling stories about you-know-who."

"Well I believe them." she yelled. "And I don't care who knows about It." she looked around the room. "How do you think Cedric died? Harry wouldn't hurt him, the only person heartless enough to do that is the dark lord himself." she stood up and headed up to the girl's dorm.

The next morning Elisabeth headed down the corridors to the defense against the dark arts classroom.

"Hey love." George wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She laughed as she lightly hit him with her books. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry I couldn't help it." he smiled.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" she bumped into him in a flirtatious way.

"I got this hour off."

"You should be doing your work. The last thing you need is getting behind on your first day."

"Don't worry about me. If I need to, I'll copy off of Fred's work."

They both reached the tower that lead to her class.

"I'll be waiting for you in the common room." he said.

"whatever." she laughed as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Ms. Faller." professor Umbridge said.

They both froze where they were, George only centimeters away from her lips.

"I will not tolerant any public displays of affection near my classroom. Now hurry up to my class before I give you detention." she hurried up to the tower.

"Great, now look what you did." Elisabeth laughed as George pulled away.

"Can I at least get a kiss before you leave?" he begged.

"goodbye." she rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs. She looked back and saw that George was still standing there pouting at her. She gave a small smile, ran down the few steps and kissed him on the cheek.

"Have fun in class." George teased and walked off.

She walked up the rest of the steps until she was inside the room. She sat next to Looney Lovegood and placed her bag on the floor.

Professor Umbridge started spelling on the board with her wand. "Ordinary, wizarding ,level, examinations. O.W.L or more commonly known as owls."

"We're not preschoolers you git." Elisabeth said under her breath. "We know how to spell."

With a wave of her wand Professor Umbridge passed out the books for the year. "Your previous instructions in this subject have been disturbingly uneven. Form now on, you will be following a carefully structured, ministry approved, coarse of defensive magic."

"Dark arts defense? Basics for beginners?" Elisabeth looked at her new teacher. "Might as well put 'kill me' for the title." she said under her breath.

"I agree with you." Luna said.

"Um, thanks." she turned back to her book.

"What about spells?" a girl asked.

"You don't need spells in my class. You'll be learning in a risk-free environment."

"Aren't you giving the wrong impression about defenses then?" Elisabeth raised her hand. "More people learn by experiencing it, instead of reading it. And out in the real world we're not in a secure environment."

"The ministry believes that the theoretical knowledge will be sufficient, to get you through your examinations. This, after all, is what school's all about."

"It's also about learning new things." she criticized under her breath again. "You're teaching us nothing but what we already know."

"turn your pages to 104, there you will read an introduction to nocturnal creatures and how to spot them, you have until the end of the class to give a one piece parchment essay on one of those creatures."

"She's a twit. That's what she is!" Elisabeth yelled.

She and Ginny were walking towards the great hall for lunch.

"She couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, you'll see. You have her next hour."

They entered the great hall to see George, Fred, and Seamus with their noses in their open books. Elisabeth came up and felt George's head.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making sure you're not sick or anything." she laughed. "You're actually doing your work? That's a first."

"Yeah, because Freddie here won't let my look off his paper." George nudged his brother.

"I already told you, you can look off my paper if you're stuck on something, not because you were too lazy to write It." he laughed.

After lunch Fred, George and Elisabeth headed back to the common room leaving Ginny to stand Umbridge alone.

"Hey Lizzy? Do you want to help us sell some of our merchandise today?" Fred asked. "They're real good."

"Sure, but I need to finish my divination work first."

_**A few weeks later**_

At breakfast Elisabeth sat next to George as she quizzed him on his test the next hour.

"You actually studied I see."

"Well, I got a great tutor." he kissed her.

Fred and Ron made sick faces as the two still looked at each other.

"Oh laugh now you two. "Elisabeth said. "But one of these days you're going to start dating."

"Yeah, that will be the day that Umbridge wears black." Ron laughed.

"How long are we going to make fun of Umbridge?" George asked laughing.

"I don't know. She's just so much fun to laugh about." Fred said.

"Um, Elisabeth?" Dean called to her from a little ways down the table. "What's your parent's names again?"

"Amelia and Edward. Why?"

"n-no reason." he crumpled his issue of the daily prophet and hid it under the table.

She looked at him. "Let me see the newspaper." she held out her hand.

He hesitated as he reached over the table. "I'm sorry." were the only words that he said.

She looked at him in a curious way, then at the crumpled paper, she waved her wand over it and it smoothed itself out. She read the headline.

_Wizard couple found dead in Ireland late last night. _

_Edward and Amelia Faller were found in their home dead. The reason behind it was the killing curse. The ministry has no suspects and believe that the killings were by the culprit Sirius Black, an escapee from Azkaban. The dark mark was found above the house and the house torn to shambles… _

Elisabeth didn't read the rest of the story, her eyes started to tear as she crumpled up the paper herself.

"What happened?" George squeezed her hand.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." she ran out of the great hall.

"Dean? What did the paper say?"

"Her parents died. They said it was Sirius Black."

George looked at Fred and Ron. "I'm going to go and find her, you guys try to find Harry and tell him about this."

George ran out of the great hall and into a small corridor that hung to the left of the doors. It was dark so George used the luminous charm and lit the corridor brightly. That's when he saw Elisabeth sitting against the wall with her head buried in her arms.

"Elisabeth? Do you want me here with you?"

She looked up; her eyes were puffy and red. The nodded her head.

George came and sat next to her and put an arm around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cry on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm here." was the only thing he could say to her.

"I got a letter from them yesterday." she muffled through his shirt. "They said they were ok, that I had nothing to worry about." her sobs grew louder. George helped her to her feet and walked her to the common room. His right arm was gently wrapped around her waist and held her tenderly. She took her arms from around his neck and laid them to her side one holding George's left hand. She hung her head and walked with him.

That night was filled with people giving their sympathies. By the time she went to sleep she had cried all the tears she could for the day, but she knew that tomorrow would be much tougher.

In Professor's McGonagall's transfiguration class, many people stared at Elisabeth.

"Alright class, I know that everyone is sorry for Ms. Faller's loss, but that does not permit you to not do your work."

Everyone quietly shuffled back to their work. Professor McGonagall made her way to Elisabeth's desk. "I'm truly sorry for what happened to your parents. But-"

"I understand. You don't want anyone distracted." she looked up at McGonagall and gave a weak smile.

"Dumbledore wanted to speak to you after class. But if you're done with your work, I will send you now."

"yes." she handed the professor her notebook and collected her things.

She walked her to the door.

"To get pass the gargoyle you need to say, phoenix feathers."

"Thank you." she walked down the corridor and out of sight.

"Phoenix feathers." Elisabeth said. And the statue moved to reveal a winding staircase. Before she could knock on the door, it opened.

"Come on in, Ms. Faller."

She entered to a large study and stood in the middle of the room.

"I hope you're doing well." the head master said above from the second story.

"As good as I can in these circumstances."

"Please, have a seat. I would like to talk to you about your parents."

She sat down and placed her bag at her feet.

"I don't think I have to ask you if you believe the daily prophet."

"It's a bunch of lies. Yes, they were killed, but not by Black. It was death eaters."

"Correct." Dumbledore sat down on the edge of his desk. "Now I would like to give you a few weeks leave for their funeral, to get plans made for Christmas and so on, if you choose to do so of course."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, thank you headmaster."

"You can leave as early as today; you'll be escorted out by an Auror. And when you choose to return let him know."

"Thank you headmaster. I greatly appreciate it."

"Go on now, you still have classes."

_Dear George_

_Thank you for the letters, they have comforted me greatly these last two weeks. The funeral was pleasant, it was a celebration of live. My parents always wanted people to laugh._

_I'll becoming back in a day or so. And what is it I hear that she cancelled all after school activities? I read the daily prophet all week and I can't believe that they're praising her for that._

_Hogwarts was beginning to be like a real school again. That git doesn't know how to run a school. She's treating us like prisoners. We have to do something and fast._

_Until I come back, with all my love_

_Elisabeth._

As Elisabeth came back to Hogwarts she noticed that there was a crowd gathering ahead of her.

"What's going on?" she asked someone.

"Umbridge is giving the boot to Trelawney." the girl whispered.

"She can't!"

"where have you been the last few weeks? She's changed everything. The minister gave her authority over almost all of Hogwarts."

She looked on at the scene hoping that she wouldn't cry. "Two weeks." she thought to herself. "And everything goes to hell."

Headmaster Dumbledore came and had McGonagall escort Trelawney back inside the school.

"You do not have the authority to banish teachers from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

"For now." Umbridge said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What the bloody hell does she mean by that?" Elisabeth heard from many people.

She looked on from the crowd and stared hatefully at Umbridge.

She walked to the common room to find that everyone was talking about the scene as well.

"We need to do something." Ginny said.

"But what?" Fred asked. "We can't do anything to her, she's a teacher."

"Maybe if you slip her something in her tea." Ron suggested.

"Don't be so cruel. Though I don't blame you for thinking it." Elisabeth walked up to the small group.

"You're back!" Ginny tackled her into an embrace. "I'm so glad."

"We were wondering when you were going to show up." Fred waved.

Elisabeth looked around the room. "Where's George?"

"He's up stairs, in the boy's dorm." Fred answered. "Want me to get him?"

"No it's ok, he'll come down soon."

Ginny sat Elisabeth down on the couch. "You missed a lot of things when you were gone."

"I know, I saw that _she_ tried to get rid of Trelawney."

"That's not all." Fred said.

The snow fell lightly as Elisabeth and the twins walked to Hogsmead.

"So, where am I going again?" She asked.

"Hermione asked us to come, said that she wanted to talk to us about what to do about Umbridge." Fred explained.

They walked into the entrance of the hog's head. They were greeted by a swarm of other people.

"Wow, apparently we weren't the only ones Hermione talked to." George laughed.

Elisabeth looked on in awe. "All these people, they hate Umbridge just as much as we do?"

"Maybe more." Fred muttered near her ear.

A few minutes passed and they were joined by Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean and may, many, many more.

About an hour passed before Harry, Ron and Hermione finished the group.

"So, you all know why we're here." Hermione started as everyone sat ahead of her and Harry. "We need a teacher, a proper teacher. One's who had real experience defending themselves against the dark arts."

There was a commotion from a boy up front. Then Cedric's name was brought up. Silence filled the room. Harry stood up and started to speak.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now." he turned to Hermione and muttered something to her.  
Luna spoke up and eased the tension in the room. Stories started flying about the adventures that Harry went through in his five years at Hogwarts.

"Wait," he said. "Look it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time and I almost always had help"

"He's just being modest." Hermione told the group.

"No Hermione I'm not." he shot at her. Then he turned back to the room. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you mess up, you can try again tomorrow. But out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes." he paused. "You don't know what that's like."

The room grew quiet as he say back down again. Elisabeth squeezed George's hand as he grabbed hold of it.

"He's really back." a boy named Nigel asked.

Harry shook his head.  
Before she knew it, Elisabeth was in line waiting to sign her name for Dumbledore's army.

A small group of them walked across the bridge back to Hogwarts.

"We each need to find a couple of places that we can practice."

Ginny and Neville gave a couple only to be quickly shut down. Elisabeth Smiled at George.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked.

"Because we're actually doing something about that toad face." she laughed silently.

"All student organization are henceforth disbanded." the intercom rand through the great halls.

"What!!" Elisabeth jumped to her feet. "she can't cancel any club unless she talks to the captain and co-captain of each club! It's in the handbook!"

"Calm down." Fred tried to pull her back to her seat. "Just relax."

"You try being in the dueling club for five years." she snapped at him. She sunk back to her seat. She placed her head on George's shoulder. "And I was so close to getting the co-captain seat for next year."

He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.

"George. Fred. Neville found us a place. Come on hurry." Ron almost dragged them out of their seats.

"I'll see you in the common room." George called back.

Elisabeth laughed quietly as she waved to him.

The first meeting got them straight into spells. Unarming your opponent, and stunning. Harry would sometimes use Elisabeth and other people who were in the dueling club to teach from time to time.

"The more emotion you put into the spell the more intense it will be." Elisabeth explained when she talked about stunning.

"That was a good lesson today love." George said as the started to dismiss for the week.

"Yeah, keep talking."

"The way you talked, it was so…genius."

"Ok, you can stop flattering me; we're almost at the common room."

He grabbed her hand and moved to a small dark corridor close to the common room opening.

"What are you doing?" Elisabeth laughed.

George kissed her. "We haven't had any time to ourselves. Not after the toad face made that eight feet rule."

"What are you planning?" She looked at him in a questioning way.

"Nothing yet." George grinned. "What?"

"You just never stop amazing me." she smiled.

"Well I do my best." he leaned in and kissed her again.

There was a small noise from down the hall.

"We should get going before we're caught." Elisabeth parted from his lips.

"But we were having so much fun." George pouted.

"I think you can wait till Christmas break." she walked a few steps backward.

"Oh really?" George grinned. "What were you planning?"

"You'll see." She grinned back and held his hand as they went into the common room. "Oh I almost forgot." she turned to him. "You know how Mr. Filch always stands by one of the exits waiting for us?"

"Yeah."

She leaned in next to his ear. "Try giving him some chocolates for his hard work." she whispered.

"You're more wicked than I gave you credit for."

She laughed and headed up to her dorm.

The last day of D.A. lessons before the break started. They started by getting in a circle and practicing reaction times. Then they split up into pairs.

"Bet you, you can't disarm me before I can." Fred teased Elisabeth.

"You want to try me?" she laughed.

They stood about nine feet from each other and took a deep breath.

"What do you bet today?" Elisabeth wondered. "A sickle? Or maybe you'll be daring and bet all your gallons."

"What are you betting today?" he called back.

"How about chores for the entire break?" she smirked. "without using magic, completely by hand."

His eyes widened. "You're on."

George stood between them and nodded to each of them. They both stared at each other for a split second before moving.

"Stupefy!" Fred yelled.

Elisabeth yelled "Expelliarmus!" at the same time.

They both flew in the air and landed.

"What's the verdict?" Fred asked out of breath.

"It's hard to tell." Ron said in astonishment. "I think you both landed at the same time."

"I guess we have to split the chores?" Elisabeth groaned as she stood.

"Mum's going to be happy about that." George laughed.

Fred walked up to Elisabeth and shook her hand. "That was bloody brilliant Lizzy."

"I could say the same for you." she smiled. "You actually moved as fast as me."

Movement wakened Elisabeth from her dream. The girls dorm room door was opened and Ginny was being escorted out of the room by Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Ms. Faller, please go back to bed." McGonagall begged.

Her head hit the pillow but she didn't sleep, she only waited for the door to close behind them before she got out of bed and opened the door again. She crawled to the railing that overlooked the common room below her. George, Fred, Ginny and Ron were standing near the stairs half awake.

"There's been an accident at the ministry." McGonagall explained. "Your father has been injured. Dumbledore would like to see all four of you at your father's side immediately."

Elisabeth's eyes widened and she crawled back to the doorway. "Not their parents too." she whispered.

_Elisabeth,_

_All is well with my father, he has to be in a wheelchair for awhile but he'll manage. My mum can't wait to see you for Christmas. But there's a change in plans. We're staying at the Order's headquarters this year. But we made room for you in Ginny's room. and you're allowed to stay the whole break. I can't wait to show you what I got you._

_Until then love_

_George._

Elisabeth woke to the smell of cooking and the sound of George and Fred fighting to get down stairs before each other. She got up and shook Ginny awake.

"It's Christmas." she giggled.

The both bolted down the stairs to the dining room.

"Hello love." George hugged Elisabeth. "What?" he asked.

She looked at her boyfriend who was wearing a green knitted vest. "nothing." she tried to hold back her laughter.

They grouped around the table as started handing out her home-made gifts.

"Here you go darling." she handed Elisabeth a colorful box. "Hope you like it."

Her eyes grew wide as she slowly opened the box.

"What? You didn't expect to get a present?" Fred nudged her.

She opened the box and looked down at a knitted scarf. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, it's beautiful." the ends were furry and were striped in blue and silver, her two favorite colors.

"I thought you'd like them." Mrs. Weasley said.

Everyone else also got scarves other than Ron who opened his box to a knitted vest. Elisabeth elbowed George in the side so he could see. And he nearly spat out his eggnog at the sight of it.

"Thought you'd like it." she whispered to him.

"I'll give your present to you later." he whispered back.

Mr. Weasley gave a toast to Harry who walked in a moment later, and then they cleared the table and went their own separate ways.

"Lizzy." Fred found Elisabeth chatting with Ginny. "George is trying to find you."

"Where's he at?" She asked eagerly.

"Up stairs in our room." He said.

She looked to Ginny waiting for her to release her.

"Go." Ginny smiled as he and Fred walked off to find Ron.

She raced up the stairs and into the boy's room. "You wanted to see me?"

George stood there by his bed with a small present in his hand. "Yeah."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Your present." He held it out to her.

She smiled. "Wait here." she went across the hall and into her room where she dug through her bag and found her present to him. "I got yours too." she said as she reentered the room.

"here." he gave her the box, "you open yours first."

The exchanged their gifts and sat down on one of the beds. She unwrapped the tissue covered box to reveal a book. "The complete works of Shakespeare?" she said in awe.

"Yeah, I remember you said you loved his plays so much."

"I can't believe you got this for me." she put her arms around him and kissed him.

He smiled as he opened her gift to him. To reveal a watch on a chain.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it."

"Oh, and look at this." she opened the watch to reveal a small indention. "It has room for pictures."

"I think I'll put a picture of you in it."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I want to show everyone how beautiful my girlfriend is."

She kissed him again. "I love you George Weasley."

"I love you too Elisabeth Faller."

They kissed again.

Elisabeth woke up the next find that she fell asleep with George. She looked around the room. It was empty. She looked at the watch she got him yesterday. It was one in the morning. "That's strange." she told herself. She looked at her sleeping boyfriend. He rested on his side, his arm around her waist and his other arm was under her neck. She set her head on his bare shoulder.

"Good morning love." he said as he breathed in.

"More like good night." she smiled. "It's one o'clock."

He stroked her arm up and down then ran his fingers across her bare back. He kissed her forehead. "Last night was amazing."

"Thought you'd like It." she blushed as she thought about it.

He hooked his fingers under her chin and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Expecto patronum!" Elisabeth giggled and a silver bird flew across the room.

There was laughter to be heard every where though the room as more and more silver animals appeared.  
Then pounding started. The lights flickered. The animals disappeared as people lost focus and stared at the wall opposite of them. Elisabeth moved next to George.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Have no idea." He grabbed a hold of her hand.

The mirror shattered as the pounding increased. George raised his wand in front of him. Harry looked through a small hole in the wall. Then ran from it, the wall crumbled to reveal Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad standing with huge smiles on their faces.  
The next day was pure hell. Harry had told everyone about how Dumbledore disappeared before the minister could take him to Azkaban, and how the chances of Umbridge becoming the next headmaster were surer than ever.  
She walked all the DA members to the great hall for their punishment.

"All the painting are gone." Luna whispered to Elisabeth. "Why would she get rid of the paintings?"

"She's a heartless bitch that's why."

"No, talking." Umbridge gave a large smile as the students filled the room. "Please take a seat and grab one quill pen that is issued to you."

Elisabeth noticed what kind of quill was on her desk. She looked around to find George across the aisle from her. She gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry." he mouthed.

"When you have successfully been punished you may leave." Umbridge sat in a chair ahead of all the desks and waited. "You may start now."

The room filled with painful gasps and small cries. Elisabeth took a deep breath and picked up her quill. She looked at the back of her hand, it wasn't marked up and now she imagined the sentence that would be etched across it soon. 'I must not break rules.'  
Her hand twitched as she wrote, she felt the burning and the cutting in the flesh. She clenched her fist and refused to show any pain in her face. No, she wouldn't give Umbridge the satisfaction she wanted. She often looked up at Umbridge with hate in her eyes, and knew that many others did as well.

It wasn't long till she saw that the sentence was completely dug on her hand. She ran her fingers across it, bad idea, the pain was excruciating. She swallowed her yell and walked up to Umbridge with a smile on her face.

"I think I'm done with my punishment." she told the smug teacher.

Umbridge looked at her up and down then at her hand. "Very well, you may go."

Once outside she ran down to the nearest corridor and hit her back against the wall. "FUCK!!" she yelled grasping her hand in agony. Her mouth released every swear word she could think of and some that she made up on the spot.

"Elisabeth?"

She looked up to see Cho Chang. "What are you doing here?" she asked Cho.

"I don't really know." her eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you crying?" she got up and put a hand on Cho's shoulder, putting her pain in the back of her mind.

"Everyone's going to hate me now." she cried. "I didn't even know I said it until it came out of my mouth."

"I know, she questioned me too. But that was before the DA." she looked down at the floor. Then back up at Cho's teary face. "I don't hate you, if that counts as something." she walked back down the corridor and waited for the rest of the DA.

She saw how everyone treated Cho as they left the room, most gave her dirty looks, and some didn't even pay her any mind. Even Harry treated her differently.

"How's your hand?" George asked as soon as he saw her.

"Fine, the pain stopped a little."

George looked at her hand and gave a look of anger towards the room he just left. "I hate her. Her and the ministry. I hate them all."

Elisabeth put her unwounded hand against George's cheek. "It's alright George. The wounds will heal. But I doubt that they will be able to sleep at night like us."

He nodded and walked back to the common room. "We should do something get her back though."

"I have an idea." Fred said as he put an arm around his brother. "I was thinking it was too extreme for Umbridge, but now, I'm not holding back."

"You have two hours to complete your charms O.W.L.'s." Umbridge stood up at the head of the great hall while the fifth years started writing on their parchment.  
About and hour into it, there was the sound of popping for outside the doors. Everyone stopped and looked behind them. Elisabeth gave a small smile to Luna. Umbridge walked though the aisle of desks to the closed door.  
Once opened everyone could see a small spark in front of her face, then it moved to the center of the room where it burst into a large blue firework. No one knew what was going on. Umbridge took a few steps out into the hall. Then the twins came riding in on their brooms, the waved their wands and blew everyone's O.W.L.s in the air. They threw more fireworks in the air and made them explode with color.  
People cheered.

Elisabeth waved to them. "Use the dragon!" she called.

The fireworks exploded into a dragon and chased down Umbridge into the hall. There it ate her in an explosion that busted out every rule plaque on the wall, paper flooded the hall and littered into the great hall.

"So Ron. "Elisabeth said. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"What?" Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

She pointed to Umbridge. "Wouldn't you call that black?"

He laughed so hard he had to steady himself on a desk. The twins rode out of the room and into the plaza across the hall. Everyone followed. They threw the last of their fireworks and formed a great W in the sky.  
Elisabeth cheered; George came up to her on his broom.

"Get on." he said reaching out his hand.

She grabbed it and in no time was hurling up into the sky.

"Where are we going?"

"Who cares." he laughed.

"I say that was a job well done." Fred said as he raised his glass in the air.

"To the Weasley twins, the trouble making duo, who finally put Umbridge in her place!" Elisabeth yelled as she raised her glass as well.

"Here, here." Danielle cheered.

A small group of the DA managed to sneak away to the hog's head. There they congratulated the twins on their brave deed.

"But let us not forget." George said after taking a small drink from his glass. "The two beautiful women beside us, Elisabeth and Danielle. Who conspired along us for many hours into the night to make this day happen."

The whole room applauded.

"Thank you, thank you." Elisabeth and Danielle rose and bowed.

Elisabeth sat next to George and held his hand. "I thought that was brilliant. I never imagined it going any other way."

"Thought you'd like It." he whispered in her ear.

"Your mum is going to be so peeved at you."

"Let her. When she finds out what's been going on at school, she'll praise us."

"Where are you two going now?" Seamus asked.

"Well, George and I pretty much graduated, so we're going home." Fred drank from his glass.

"Then I'm going with you." Elisabeth whispered to George. "I already finished my O.W.L.s; I don't need to stay any longer."

He smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and went into the next room, where they were in a more private state.

"What's wrong?" Elisabeth asked.

"I want you to move in with me." George said.

"What?"

"Well, after this year, Fred and I were planning on opening a joke shop, and we're renting a flat above the store."

"Is Fred ok with this?"

"Yeah." George smile grew wider.

Elisabeth hugged him. "I can't believe I'm going to say this." she paused and pulled away so she could look into his eyes. "Let's move in together."

George smiled bigger than he ever smiled before. He kissed her and hugged her again, picking her up and spinning her in a circle. "I love you." He said.


	3. the half blooded prince

Ok, so it took me awhile to write this one…mainly because my other fan fiction was occupying most of my time.

Alright this third part will have some…scenes *cough, cough* that I have never attempted to write before, so please tell me if it's bad or not. I don't want to release any other scenes like this if they suck… well other than that have fun reading. SNB

Part 3: year 6

Elisabeth awoke to one of the twins experiments exploding.

"It works!" they yelled.

She laughed to herself and rubbed her eyes as her feet touched the wooden floor. She quietly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a small tee, and went into the room where the twins celebrated. She lightly knocked on the door.

George turned at the sound, his eyes widened. "Hey love, good morning." George smiled as he got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You figure out the problem?" she asked him.

"Yeah, like you said Lizzy, not enough slug slime." Fred cheered.

She wrapped her arm around George's waist. "I guess this means you'll be working all day?" she asked.

"Sorry love," George looked down at her sadly. "Do you think we could postpone our outing today?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go and open the store." Elisabeth pulled herself away from George and walked down the stairs. Some children were waiting outside for the door's to open.

"We heard the explosion." one boy said. "Is there going to be a new product soon?"

She nodded as she tried to explain what the twins were trying to accomplish. The day went by like everyday that summer. Elisabeth didn't mind at all, she liked the joke shop, and was happy to help out there.

"I hope you're ready for our adventure for the next three days." George said that night as he put his arms around from behind her. "You're going to love what I planned for us."

"Is that so?" she said as she reached up behind and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You won't regret it." He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Do you think Fred can handle the store by himself for three days?"

George straightened. "I didn't think about that." He said. "I think I'm going to call Verity later tonight, see if she can stop by for the next few days."

"What? You don't trust him?" she giggled.

"No it's not that. I mean together we're ok, but separated, one of us might just burn the shop down."

She gave a loud laugh, for she knew that was probably true.

That night George slept in the same bed as her. It had been two weeks since he did that, because once he and his brother started a project they hardly slept, and when they did, they slept on the floor right next to their experiments.

George draped his arm around her waist as he lay on his side. Elisabeth turned on her side as she stared at him.

"What?" he said as he stared into her eyes.

"nothing." she ran her fingers over his arm. "This just feels nice."

He brushed her hair that fell to her face with his hand. She gave a small smile and nestled her head into his palm. He kissed her forehead and she soon moved in closer so that she could bury her face in his shoulder.

Somewhere in the night he moved on his back where she buried her face in the space between his chest and neck. He woke and saw her. He gave a little smile and tightened his grip around her. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. She gave a little moan and scooted closer to him.

The next day was full of goodbyes as George and Elisabeth mounted their brooms and left Diagoon Alley behind them. They traveled for sometime before touching down. Elisabeth looked over the rolling hills and small town a few yards away.

"Where are we?" she asked, hopping off her broom.

"Ireland." he answered.

"What?" she gave a huge smile.

"You said how much you liked this place. And I've only been here once."

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are amazing." She squealed.

"I've been told that." he smiled.

They hiked over the hills and walked through three towns before settling at a hotel in a small town near Cashel.

"So what _are _you planning?" She asked as they settled in their room.

"nothing." he jumped on the bed and laid out, he patted the bed where he wanted Elisabeth to lay.

She sat beside him and placed her hand on his. "This is a nice place."

"Yeah." George looked out the window, overlooking the street below and into the village around them. "I heard they had a library that people come all over Europe to see."

"Do you think we can go there?"

He smiled. "That's why we stopped here for the night."

She kissed him. "You know me so well."

The next three days George took her almost across Ireland. First they spent the day in Cashel, the second day they were in Roscrea where George surprised Elisabeth with a Quidditch game, Ireland verses Greece. The third day they arrived in a small village named Kells.

"Why are we here?" She asked as they entered the town. She turned to him who put his arm around her. "You know I didn't want to come here again."

"I know." he said with guilt. "But I thought that _they_ might want you to say your last goodbye."

Her eyes started to tear, but she quickly brushed them away. This was the town that her and her parents spent every summer since she was a first year. This is also the place where they died. As the two made there way through the town towards the church's graveyard, she would tell a small story about the shops or the people that gave small smiles to them.

"That was our neighbors." she pointed to a small cottage that was situated on the outskirts of the town. "They were a real nice pair of witches." she said. "They were sisters and would always want us to spend time with them, because we were the only magical people in Kells." they paused at the church's gates.

"Are you ready?" George asked.

She nodded. They opened the gates and entered the holy ground. The courtyard was filled with gravestones. Many of them were most recently dug.

"The daily prophet failed to say anything about all these muggles." George said as he looked around. "Why wouldn't they mention them?"

"They probably didn't want people to know the intensity of the situation. Of all the killings, you know, more casualties equal more panic. At least that's what my dad would tell me." Elisabeth said as she made her way through the aisles and aisles of graves. "here." she turned to George and pointed to her parents duel headstone. George quickly ran over and looked down at the names.

Dead leaves littered the grave and vines grew over it. Elisabeth ran her hand over it and swept everything off. Then she pulled out her wand from her back pocket, looked around to make sure that no one other than George was looking, and waved it over the grave. Flowers started to bloom from the ground beneath it. They blossomed into small white lilies. But they only grew on her mother's side of the headstone.

"What are you going to do about your dad?" George asked.

"Go to the nearest pub and have a pint in his memory." she smiled. "That's how he wanted people to mourn; he didn't want the sappy flowers on his grave like my mum. He wanted a more practical Irish funeral." she laughed. "You should've seen the ceremony last year." she smiled to herself.

They walked down the road hand in hand. They entered the pub named the 'The golden sunset.' they sat on the far end of the bar and waited for the bartender to take their drink orders.

"Haven't seen you around here before." one of the bartenders said. She was about Elisabeth's age maybe a year younger. "You here for holiday? Well it doesn't matter, you're here now." she smiled. "What can I get you?"

"The house's drink." Elisabeth said.

"Only a true Kellsman asks for that. It's one of the strongest whiskeys in all Ireland."

"Well I stayed here for a while during the past few summers so I guess _was_ a Kellsman."

"Once a Kellsman always a Kellsman." a man slurred beside them.

"Artie. I think you've had to much." the girl said "I'm going to have to stop you." she moved the beer mug away from the man. "here." she put a small glass of water in front of him. "This should help you sober up a bit for the Misses." She turned back to Elisabeth and George, and placed two mugs in front of them.

"To your dad?" George raised his glass to Elisabeth.

"To dad." she laughed at herself and took a drink. The alcohol burned her lips but smoothed out as it ran down her throat.

"That's some strong fire whiskey." George wiped his lips on the back of his hand.

She coughed as she drank more. "I think I'm going to be sick." she laughed as George started to turn green. They left the bar shortly after to make sure they both didn't loose their lunches. They walked passed a group of small children kicking a black and white ball up and down a small alleyway.

"What are they doing?" George asked.

"They're playing futbol." Elisabeth smiled.

"Futbol?"

She smiled. "It's like Quidditch, but without brooms." she grabbed his hand and they walked into the alleyway. They watched the kids kick the ball back and forth, scoring into two small goals outlined by one or two pairs of shoes.

(Yeah that's right, I used the real word for soccer. He he.)

"This year's going to be so different without you." Elisabeth crawled into bed next to him. "I'm going to be missing you something fierce." she looked down at her hands.

"Then I guess, we'll have to make some memories to last you till Christmas huh?" he kissed her neck.

She blushed as he moved down to her collarbone. She let out a small giggle as he ran his hand up to her mid-back. He stopped and looked up at her. He planted a firm and passionate kiss on her lips, running his hands through her hair. Her tongue danced with his. She ran her fingers across his chest as he smoothed his hands over her legs. She pulled off her shirt and helped him with his. Her hand found its way to his pant's button, and she felt around it hesitating whether to unbutton them.

George pulled back from her lips. "What's wrong?"

"You would think that I wouldn't be nervous, I mean we've done this before, it's just…" she gave a small breathless laugh.

He traced his fingers over her cheek, then down her chin; he landed a soft kiss on her lips before moving down to her neck again. She ran her fingers through his hair and rolled her head back as he trailed kisses down to her stomach. His hand came to her pants, he teasingly unzipped flirtatiously removed them. He rubbed his hand against the top of her bright green panties and looked back up at her. She laughed as he gave her a large grin. She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him. They both moaned with pleasure. This time Elisabeth didn't hesitate when it came to his pants. Before she knew it they both were almost completely naked. She blushed as she got on top of him, as she looked down at him she gave a little smile. She bent down and gave him the most passionate kiss she ever gave him, this, she could tell, turned him on greatly.

(What? You thought I was actually going to go into detail? You pervs. XD. Use your imagination.)

The train blew its horn signaling the passengers that it was departing.

"Promise me you'll write." Elisabeth held on to George tightly as she hugged him for the last time.

"I promise." he smiled. "I'll even send you a gift from time to time."

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss. "How am I going to make it through this year without you Weasley?"

"Just try, we'll see each other again before you know it."

The whistle went off again.

"You should hurry up. The train's not going to wait up for you."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." George gave her a last kiss and watched her board the train.

"Did you and George have a good time in Ireland?" Ginny asked as the train started to come to a stop near Hogwarts.

"It was the most fun I think I'd ever had." she looked around. "Where's Dean at? Aren't you two together now?"

She blushed a little as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah."

"What did your brother's think about it?" she grinned.

"Well you know them. They think that I'm too young to date, and that I go through too many boyfriends and all that sort of stuff."

"Well they're just trying to protect you; you're their only little sister."

"But they act worse than mum and dad."

She laughed along with Ginny as they passed through the Hogwarts doors.

Elisabeth was studying in the back of the library for her divination test. It was already three months into the new school year, and she was already missing George. She wrote him countless letters, but it didn't feel the same. She flipped through the pages and wrote down notes that she thought would come in handy the day of the test. She heard someone move behind her.

"Who's there?" she turned in her seat.

"It's only me." Draco Malfoy said in an annoyed tone as he turned the corner.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?! I can't be in a library?!"

She rolled her eyes and returned to her books. But she could tell Draco was staring at her back. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much," he paused. "Just you." he mouth broke into a menacing grin.

She spun in her chair. "What?!"

He pulled out his wand. "Why don't you leave that blood traitor and be with me?"

"You're insane!" she sighed heavily and started to turn in her seat.

"Aren't you ever going to get tired of refusing me?" he asked, turning her around in her chair.

"Aren't you ever tired of getting refused?" Elisabeth stood and started to grab her books.

He waved his wand and a blue streak came out and hit her. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"That's better. You were being too loud; it would've been a nuisance if people heard us."

Her eyes widened and she started to run.

"Where are you going?" he asked innocently as he blocked her.

She looked frantically around her, hoping that she would see someone near them. To her dread, there wasn't. Why did she have to come all the way back here, to the part of the library where even the librarian didn't wander?

"What's wrong?" he asked her, he reached over and put his hand through her hair.

She slapped it away quickly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned. And he put his hand through her hair again.

She slapped it away again. As soon as his hand started to leave her hair, his other hand came up and choked her. "I told you not to do that." he gave another evil smile.

She started to shake with fright. He could feel her. He started to lift her off the ground, choking her even more. Her eyes started to tear as the pressure against her throat increased. He quickly dropped her. She fell to the floor gasping for breath, she rubbed her neck as her breath started to come back.

He looked down at her then went down on top of her, pinning her down to the ground. She tried to scream, but the spell was still working. He kissed her lips forcefully and muttered something under his breath. He pulled out his wand while holding her arms down with his knees and pointed it at her. A purple streak shot out this time and kept her pinned to the ground, she was paralyzed, she couldn't move at all. She started to weep as she saw what his plan was.

He removed his robe and started to unbutton his pants. He reached up her skirt and pulled down her underwear. She felt like she was going to throw up as he felt up and down her legs. She closed her eyes and started to cry even harder. Then she felt him inside her. She opened her mouth to scream, her throat ached as she tried to break the volume spell's limit. Only a small gasp escaped her lips. He pumped himself deeper into her, in and out, in and out. It felt like hours before he came into her and it was over.

Her eyes were drenched from her tears; her hair began to get damp as they trailed down her cheeks.

He pulled himself off of her, buttoned up his pants again, and put his robe back on and laughed to himself. "You're a great fuck, you know that?" he smiled as he looked down at her.

She could feel the bile rise in her throat.

"Oh I'm sorry." he pulled out his wand again and waved it over her, her limbs relaxed and she sat up and rolled her self up into a ball.

"Why?" she let out in a silent and hoarse voice.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "I guess cause everyone said I couldn't get with you." he was about to walk away.

"I'll tell everyone what you did!" she yelled.

"Who are people going to believe? You here all by yourself, or me in the great hall with my friends? Crap and Goyle will lie for me, they always do." he gave a smug smile then left her there.

She pulled up her underwear and smoothed out her clothes. She grabbed her books and stuffed them into her bag. She ran out of the library and into the nearest bathroom where she threw up the entirety of her whole day.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ginny asked around a few days later in the great hall. "You look really pale. Are you sick?" she reached up and felt her forehead. "You're not hot." she looked down at Elisabeth's plate. "You haven't eaten anything today."

"I'm fine, just not hungry." she pushed her plate away from her. She looked up from the table and looked at Hermione who was sitting across from her. "Did you get the homework from Transfiguration? I'm afraid I didn't write it down."

"Yeah, sure." Hermione gave Ginny a concerned look before she reached in her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"thanks." she said in a weak voice. As she reached over the table she caught Draco staring at her from across the room, he turned to his friends and then they all started to laugh.

She dry heaved in her mouth before jumping up and running out the great hall.

"Beth?" Ginny ran after her. "What's wrong?" she chased Elisabeth into the girl's bathroom. "Where are you Beth?"

She heard someone vomiting in the stall at the end of the room. "Beth, is that you?"

"Please, leave me alone." Elisabeth sobbed as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No, you're sick, I'm not leaving." Ginny sat outside the stall while Elisabeth continued to throw up.

"You have to tell me what's wrong." Ginny said that night. "Was it something you ate? You have to go to the nurse about this."

"I'm going anywhere, I'm not sick." Elisabeth hugged her legs as she sat on the couch in the common room.

"So you threw up in the bathroom for no reason? I know you, you're not like that, and so what's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" she yelled.

Everyone in the room looked at the two.

"I'm going to bed." Elisabeth said under her breath as she got up and walked up to the dormitory.

Ginny waked up to Hermione. "Something's wrong with her."

"You want me to ask around?"

"Yeah, I'll ask around too, maybe we can solve this problem."

"What did you find out?" Ginny ask.

"Nothing much, not many people outside our house know her, so a lot of people are completely clueless."

"We have to ask around more." Ginny spotted a group of Slytherins and fought against herself to ask them, finally she went over to them "excuse me? Do any of you know Elisabeth Faller?"

A lot of the girls didn't, except for one. She pulled Ginny over to the side. "I know I shouldn't say anything, but I've seen her around school, and she doesn't look too good."

"Yes, exactly, do you know what happened to her? Is she sick? Did she accidentally take a potion? Tell me you know."

"It's nothing small like taking a potion, and if she was sick she wouldn't look _that_ bad." she looked around her. "Draco has been talking about her. It started about a week ago. He was saying something about finding her in the library. I didn't hear the whole story, but I think him and her slept together." she looked over at the group she came with. They were ushering her to get on to the next class. "I got to go; I hope you got what you wanted."

Elisabeth was sitting in her potion class, waiting for the class to be over with, mainly because of the person sitting across from her. Draco looked over at her and teased her with kissy faces. She looked away in disgust, but a piece of paper flew over in front of her. She hesitantly picked it up and unfolded it.

_Do you want to meet up in the library again? _

She spun around and stared at him. He gave her a large smirk.

"Drop dead!" she yelled.

"Is there a problem Miss Faller?" Professor Slughorn asked.

She looked up at the front. "n-no sir." she looked down at her desk and heard Draco laugh to his friends.

After all her classes, she went to the common room and ran straight up to her room avoiding everyone in her path. She threw her things on her bed and ran to the bathroom. She looked around to make sure no one was there and started to fill up the bathtub. She sat in the tub fully clothed and waited for the water to rise. As the water came up to her chin she stopped the water and breathed heavily in and out. Her thoughts went immediately to George, what would he think happened to her? She could feel the burning in her eyes as tears tried to make their way to her tear ducks. She grabbed the rim of the tub, her hands shook as she thought about what she was about to do, then she dunked her head underneath the water. She looked up through the water at the blurry ceiling and let the air that was left in her lungs out, she watched the bubbles rise to the surface out of her reach. Her lungs started to burn, and she fought with herself to keep underwater. Her grip on the tub began to loosen and her eyes started to close slightly, rolling to the back of her head. She began to black out. She felt something grab her by the sweater vest and pull her to the surface. There she barely breathed the air that was around her once more.

"Elisabeth?!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny almost couldn't write the letter to her brother. She couldn't believe that Elisabeth would want to kill herself, and she never wanted to think Elisabeth would cheat on him with a vial _thing _like Draco Malfoy. It made her shutter just thinking about it. Before she sealed it, she hid the envelope under her pillow and went into the hospital wing where Elisabeth was lying on a bed. She was in critical condition until early the next day. Elisabeth was to stay in the hospital until she was healthy again, which to Ginny's horror wasn't good, the nurse told her that Elisabeth hadn't eaten for a few days and was very weak because of it.

Ginny sat next to her and put a hand on Elisabeth's. "Beth, are you feeling better?"

Elisabeth sat up, she looked paler than before.

"I heard something yesterday, please tell me it's not true." she took a deep breath, but before she could ask the one question that was plaguing her every thought the nurse came up to her.

"May I have a word with you?" she asked.

Ginny got up and followed the nurse to the other side of the room, where Elisabeth wouldn't hear them.

"Do you know where I could get a hold of her family?"

Ginny had to explain where she was staying now, because the unfortunate happenings of Elisabeth's parents.

Ginny's mother explained everything to Ginny as the whole family sat next to Elisabeth's bed. Her and her mother stood off to the side.

"She was what?" Ginny put a handover her mouth to silence herself as her mother told her what the nurse had told her.

"Raped," Mrs. Weasley said in a hush tone.

"That's why she didn't want to come here in the first place." Ginny whispered to herself. "She didn't want anyone to know."

Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I wouldn't tell George anything, I think that Elisabeth should do that. But she needs someone to be there for her right now, someone that she trusts and is willing to listen."

"Me?"

She nodded. "You're one of her only friends."

Ginny watched as her family slowly left the hospital as the day began to end, George was one of the last ones to leave her side, finally Fred pulled him away and they left for Diagoon alley once more.

"Elisabeth?" Ginny sat in the seat that her brother sat in. "it's me Ginny."

Elisabeth opened her eyes and gave a weak smile. "Hey."

Ginny took her hand and put it on Elisabeth's forehead. "Why did you keep this to yourself? You could've told someone. You could've told _me_."

"I couldn't." Elisabeth looked at Ginny. "_He _already had his friends lying for him, and, I don't know how George would've reacted if it got out."

Ginny wiped Elisabeth's tears from her cheek; she knew that Elisabeth was right. Ginny pulled her into her arms and hugged her. "I'm here for you, whether you want me to be or not. I won't tell George anything. You're like my sister now. And I will never break that promise." she heard Elisabeth cry on her shoulder while trying not to show her own tears.

"You have to tell George." Hermione said as the three girls started to board the train. "You have to tell him during the break, you can't keep this from him forever."

"That's out of the question." Elisabeth said.

"I think he'd like to hear it from you though." Ginny said. "Before he hears it from someone else, _someone _from Slytherin." she nodded over to the group that started to board the train.

Elisabeth thought about the perfect time to tell him was. The train started to pull up to platform nine and three quarters, almost all the Weasleys were there as they stepped off.

"Lizzy!" Fred yelled as he hugged her. "George has been driving me crazy since you've been gone."

"Is that so?" Elisabeth looked over his shoulder. "Where's he at?"

"Mum told him to stay at the burrow, said that he was to look over a few things. Don't worry you'll see him soon enough."

_That's not what I'm worried about_. She thought.

"Come on then, the port key waits." Mr. Weasley said as he ushered the others off the platform. "Mum has made a special diner for all of you."

The burrow had an old welcoming feeling as Elisabeth entered. The smell that filled the rooms was so delicious that none of them could wait for that evening.

"When are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know yet, soon though." Elisabeth looked around the house trying to find the one person she desperately didn't want to see.

She found George inside the twins' old room, looking through boxes that their mum had yet to send them. "I thought I'd find you here." she said as she entered.

"Hey love." George turned to kiss her. "What's wrong?" he stepped back and took a better look at her.

"Why would anything be wrong?" she gave her perfect fake smile.

"I can't wait to show you what Fred and I have planned for tonight." he put his arm around her and walked with her outside to the garden.

The stars were beginning to show as the sun set.

"I haven't seen stars this bright sense…" Elisabeth stopped herself. She dropped her head. She hadn't seen stars that bright sense the night she tried to kill herself.

"That's why Fred and me decided to do it tonight." he said.

"Do what exactly?"

He pointed up at the sky, and then an explosion of color filled the sky above them. Elisabeth could hear the other Weasleys behind them closer to the house gasping at the beautiful sight. The fireworks were some of the best that the twins had invented, some were of butterflies flying across the sky then disappearing into a blast of color, while others were of animals flying, running or swimming then breaking up into tiny little fireworks that popped and fizzled. George and her had sat on the grass looking up at the sky, him laughing and pointing at curtain ones, saying which ones were his and which ones were Fred's.

There was a small break. Ron came up from the house. "Mum says to turn in for the night."

"Tell her we'll be right up." George said. He turned back to her. "I have to show you another firework that I made especially for you." he pulled out a small fire cracker from his pocket and lit it in his palm. "I think you'll love this."

She looked at it and saw a light blue firework shoot up a few inches into the sky and pop into a phoenix, it flew from side to side and burst into two more fireworks, both were small dancers. They danced in front of them.

Her eyes started to tear, "George I have to tell you something." she wiped her tears away before he could see them. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I have to tell you now."

"Wait, it's getting to the best part." George continued to look at the scene in front of them.

"No, I can't wait." she looked down at the ground, trying to bring up the courage to tell him. "George something happened at school," she looked up to see George was still looking at the firework.

"Elisabeth, look!" he laughed.

"George…Draco raped Me." she said loud enough for him to turn to her.

"What?" he looked at her wide eyed.

They both stared at each other so long that they both didn't notice the two firework dancers disappeared to make a sentence in the ground that read…

_Will you marry me E?_

Elisabeth awoke the next day; she looked around her to find the room completely empty. She had fallen asleep telling Ginny and Hermione the night before, and how George hadn't said anything to her. She walked slowly down to the kitchen; she dreaded the conversation that she would have to go through during breakfast. But as she got down there, no one said anything to her.

"Where's George?" she asked Fred.

"I don't know, he told me this morning that he'd be gone for the day. Said that he'd be home this evening."

She waited the whole day at the burrow's front door; she sat on a small grassy patch near the entrance and waited for George to return. As the hours went by she grew more and more worried.

"What are you doing out here?" Ginny asked as she sat next to her. "George said he'd come back later tonight."

"I'm not taking my chances." she paused. "You didn't see his face last night. He looked, worse than me."

Ginny put her arm around her. "Don't worry, my brother's not that much of a prick. I'm sure he's just taking a really long walk."

They heard a small crack and then George appeared near the front gate.

"George?" Elisabeth stood up and walked towards him.

He passed her a bit then turned back to her. "I took care of everything. You don't have to worry about Draco anymore." than he turned and started walking towards the house.

"What are you talking about?" Elisabeth fastened her pace to keep up with him. "Where did you go? What did you _do_?"

George didn't answer her.

"George!" she grabbed his hand and ran in front of him. "Talk to me!"

He looked down at his feet then back to her eyes. "Just give me some time ok?"

He passed her as she stood in the middle of the lawn. Eyes staring back to the front gate, not looking behind her towards the burrow.

_Just give me some time._

She nodded to herself and wiped her eyes dry.

She went upstairs and looked down the hall towards the boys' rooms. She fought with herself before she found herself knocking on the door.

"Elisabeth?" George stood almost shocked. "What are you--"

She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. "I'm sorry." she pulled back. "I just wanted to remember how it felt." she started to leave before George grabbed her hand.

"I didn't _do _anything to Draco." he said. "I just went there to talk to him." he pulled her closer again. "He's going to Azkaban prison tomorrow."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"He said he would confess to," he hesitated. "What he did."

"How did you--"

"Well I guess the few punches convinced him." he smiled to himself. "No one messes with my girlfriend." he hugged her tighter.

"Why did you do that?" she pulled herself away slightly. "I'm not worth all that trouble."

He put his hands on the sides of her face and looked deep into her eyes. "Never say that, you're worth more than you give yourself credit for. I love you too much to see you suffer like this."

"I don't want you going back to Hogwarts." George pulled Elisabeth to the side after breakfast. "I want you to stay with me."

"I need to finish my schooling George, you know that."

"but." he paused. "I don't want to think about you being there without me to protect you."

"You don't have to worry about that." she reached her hand up and touched his cheek. "I know how to take care of myself now."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what _are _you worried about?"

"I just--" he ran his hand through his hair as he thought how to piece his next sentence. "I want to be near you, I want." he paused again.

"You want what?" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You to marry me."

Her eyes grew wide. "What?"

He brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Marry me Elisabeth."

"I-I-I-"

"please." he grabbed both her hands. "I'm pouring my heart out here. I-I'll get down on one knee if I have to." he took a deep breath. "I want to have everything with you."

She looked down at him. And he looked up at her. They both stared for long moments. Then she gave a small grin. He grinned back.

AN: Ok, so that's the end of the third part…sorry to say this but the next chapter will be the last…I know I'm crying too T_T.  
Some people ask me why I hate Draco so much. It's not that I hate him; he just makes the perfect antagonist. That's all…maybe one of these days I'll make him a good guy. Until that time though…I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and hope you enjoy the next chapter too.

SNB.


	4. the deathly hollows

AN: Ok, please don't get mad at me for the time line, or if I completely butchered the seventh book, I didn't have it in front of me at the time, not to mention I basically went through this story by memory. So please tell me if I need to make a huge change.

Part 4: year 7

Elisabeth sat at the window as she waited for the group of wizards to return with Harry.

"why don't you sit over here darling?" Mrs. Weasley called from the living room couch. "I'm sure it's a lot comfortable than at the window."

"I won't be comfortable until everyone's back safe." Elisabeth leaned her head on her palm and watched for anyone.

"You worry to much." she smiled. "They will all be back before you know it."

Elisabeth turned her head towards her and gave a slight smile. Then she turned back to the outside, watching for some sign of life in the yard. She heard cracking from the back, she quickly got up and ran out the kitchen door and into the garden where two figures were walking up.

"Who's there?" she asked before raising her wand and illuminating the garden.

"It's only us." Bill held his hand up and blocked the light from his eyes.

"sorry." she lowered her wand and walked them into the house. "How was it out there?"

"It was quiet for a while." he began. "But near the end, we were jumped by a small group of death eaters."

"Was _he _there?"

"you-know-who?" he asked. "No, thank Merlin he wasn't." he looked across the kitchen at Fleur and gave a small smile. But that smile soon faded. "Mad eye's dead. We saw him fall off his broomstick."

As the hours passed, pair after pair entered the small kitchen, the only pairs that were left was George and Lupin's, and Hagrid and Harry's.

"I hope they're alright." Elisabeth took her seat.

Mrs. Weasley made her a cup of tea and set it in front of her. "Don't worry about them dear." she assured her. "Lupin will make sure nothing will happen to him."

Elisabeth took the cup into her hands and gave a small nod. She brought the cup to her lips when she heard the sound. Someone had apparated outside. She jumped up and started to run outside once more.

"George?" she ran through the door to the porch. She saw the bike and her heart fell to her stomach, it was Hagrid and Harry. George and Lupin would be the last ones, and each minute that ticked by was a silent reminder to her that he probably wouldn't come back.

She was a nervous wreck as the growing group filled the burrow's living room. She held a cup of tea in between her shaking palms, her fingers curved around the handle. She didn't drink the tea, it went from a tongue burning earl grey to a now ice cold cup of boiled leaves.

"It's going to be ok." Ginny comforted her. "They'll be here any minute now."

Mrs. Weasley glanced over at the family clock, each hand other than George's pointed to home, George's pointed in between traveling and home. It meant that they stopped somewhere, and that terrified Elisabeth. She looked over at Harry sitting on the other side of the room, looking at the empty owl cage that his once beloved Hedwig had stayed. Many visions flew through her head. Lupin coming into the burrow with George's limp body in his arms, or worse, reading the next day that a couple of muggles had found their bodies. Elisabeth started to hyperventilate as the clock ticked passed eleven o'clock.

Then finally the sound she waited for had come, a cracking sound coming from the front yard. She bolted to her feet and opened the front door…she gasped as she saw Lupin, with George's arm around his neck. George was staring at the ground and didn't seem to move. Her hand flew to her mouth, cutting off the heart aching cry.

"He's alright." Lupin walked on the porch. "He's just passed out for the moment.

Elisabeth followed right behind the werewolf and knelt down by the couch that he sat George down on. Her eyes widen as she saw the blood coming from his ear, she waved her wand over it and the blood cleaned itself off, leaving behind a hole where George's ear should've been.

"We were ambushed." Lupin told the adults. "And…" he talked in a whisper so that none of the teens could hear him.

"Snape?!" Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth. "Can we fix this?"

Lupin shook his head. "It was cursed off."

Elisabeth didn't care about what the adults had to say anymore, all that she wanted was to see George's green eyes look into hers again.

_Please George, please. _She begged. _Open your eyes._

She brushed his hair off his forehead and held one of his hands. Fred stared over his twin from the back of the couch; he too wanted to see his brother wake up.

George breathed in deep as he woke up. "What's going on?" he winced as the pain finally registered into his brain, and his hand automatically touched his missing ear.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked.

"I feel." George paused. "Holy."

Elisabeth's face twisted into a confused frown.

"He's lost it." Fred said.

"No, I feel _holey_." George smiled as he pointed to the hole in his head. "Get it?"

Elisabeth let go of George's hand and walked over to the other side of the room, she hugged herself.

"I swear." she heard Fred say from the couch. "Of all the jokes you could've made, you picked _holy_." he laughed.

Elisabeth wiped her eyes with her right hand. She tried not to cry aloud and begun to breath fast and deeply to control herself.

"Are you alright?" Tonks came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." she sniffed. "I think I need to sleep off this night."

Tonks led her upstairs, making sure to dodge the others as they reached the staircase.

George sat on the bed and looked down at Elisabeth's crying mound.

"I'm alright." he told her and pointed to the bandage that was over his ear now. "It's just a small scratch."

"That's not the problem." she quietly sniffed.

He climbed into bed and put his arm around her. "Tell me then." he whispered in her ear.

"I was so worried." she faced him, eyes puffy and wet. "I waited for hours and hours without any word from you. Then." she put her hand over his bandage. "You wake up and crack a joke." she tried to laugh through the tears.

"I tried to show you it wasn't as bad as it looked." he smiled.

Elisabeth stared at the hand that was now over the bandage. On it was the engagement band that George had given to her.

(He promised her a real ring when she graduated her seventh year.)

George leaned in and kissed her. "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry."

She gave a tearful laugh. "I wish I could be mad at you for a minute. But I love you way too much." she kissed him longer than he did and put her arm around his waist, tracing lines across his hip bone.

"Me and Fred will be at our aunt's if you need us. You don't have to stay at Hogwarts if you don't want to." George said at breakfast.

"I know." Elisabeth ate the last of her toast. "I think me and Ginny will be alright there."

"I wonder who the head master will be." Ron wondered out loud. "You think it's McGonagall?"

"I would be surprised if it wasn't." Fred laughed. "She's the only one that could keep us in order." he elbowed George in the ribs.

Fleur was almost gliding through the kitchen humming 'here comes the bride'.

(Yes today's that day)

Elisabeth gave a sigh as she and Ginny walked up the stairs after Fleur and dressed into their lilac bridesmaid dresses. Then they helped Fleur into her gown.

"It's so beautiful down there." Fleur said looking out the window. "I just hope it doesn't rain."

"Don't jinx it." Elisabeth laughed and handed Fleur her bouquet.

Elisabeth and Ginny walked down the stairs and to the door leading to the garden. Fred and George were waiting at the door to escort the girls down the aisle.

"What are you thinking right now?" George whispered taking Elisabeth's arm and tucking it under his.

"I'm thinking," she paused. "That _our _wedding won't be this big."

(Well needless to say, if you read the book you would know what happens next at the wedding. You know who became headmaster and who didn't. And you would also know that the defense against the dark arts teacher and the muggle studies teachers were replaced by death eaters. Not to mention that the Slytherins basically rule the school now. I just wanted to put that in here…)

_**Five months later.**_

"I'm sorry half-blood but that answer is wrong." the teacher looked smugly at Elisabeth and Ginny. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention."

"What?!" Elisabeth yelled. "That answer was straight from the book. How's it wrong?"

"Let's just say that anything out of _your _mouth is a lie." he said.

Ginny tugged on Elisabeth's robe, trying to calm her down. "Just relax." she whispered to her.

"and while I'm still on the topic of you…" he looked down at a piece of parchment with the students names."Miss Faller was it?"

She nodded.

"That name seems very familiar…Oh that's right." his mouth broke into a wide grin. "Your dad is- whoops- I mean _was_ Edward right?"

Elisabeth's jaw clenched shut.

"I remember him very well." he leaned on the desk so that only her and Ginny could hear. "He was a coward till the very end. Always the beggar." he chuckled. "Your mother on the other hand..."

Elisabeth balled up her hands tightly that her quill pen broke inside her palm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I upset you?" he arrogantly asked.

He walked to the front of the class, laughing to himself. "Remember you have detention at the end of school today."

Elisabeth could taste the blood inside her mouth as she bit almost completely through part of her lip.

"Just forget about him." Ginny said as they left the classroom.

"How can I?! He killed my parents! And he's still wearing that smile on his face!" she rubbed between her eyes trying to clear her thoughts. "And did you hear what he called me? A half-blood."

"Just tell McGonagall about--"

"She can't do anything!" Elisabeth yelled.

They looked around them; their conversation wasn't a private one anymore.

"I'm leaving tonight Ginny." Elisabeth whispered. "I'm going back to the burrow, and after that I'm meeting George at your aunt's."

"Please, don't leave me here." Ginny pleaded. "There's no one else here with me."

Elisabeth and Ginny both knew this was true. The past few months were filled with their own housemates disappearing in the night, leaving for their homes and the safety of family. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna, everyone. They were all gone now.

That night as Elisabeth started to pack there was a small rap at the door.

"Who is it?" she pushed her luggage under her bed.

"It's me." a voice said behind it.

"Seamus?" she ran to the door and opened it.

Seamus Finnigan stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Glad to see me?"

Elisabeth wrapped her arms around him and gave a huge hug. "I can't believe it's you."

They parted after they heard a noise from the boy's dorm across the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Elisabeth asked. "I thought you left two months ago."

"A group of us have been in the room of requirements."

Elisabeth's eyes widened. "Of course, how could I forget about that."

"We heard you were leaving."

She nodded. "The teachers here are--"

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait here, I'll bring Ginny with me."

"Alright I think we should try to help Harry here at Hogwarts." Neville gathered all the students into the center of the room.

Elisabeth watched from her cot, her job was to mainly get food for the ever growing group of students.

"But how?" Seamus asked. "It's not like we can fight those teachers."

"I heard Harry talking about Horcruxes." Ginny said. "I'm not entirely sure _what _they are but Harry told Ron and Hermione that one might be here in Hogwarts."

The group mumbled to themselves,

"I think we should try to find out more about these…Horcruxes, before we do anything else." Neville said. "But until then, we just have to keep doing what we've been doing for the past few weeks."

Ginny and Elisabeth had a new job now in the group, information gathering. Finding out about Horcruxes was the biggest thing to worry about now.

"Think we should ask McGonagall." Ginny said. "She wouldn't snitch us to the death eaters, or Snape."

"But she's never alone." Elisabeth corrected. "Our best bet is to ask around Hogsmead." then she rethought about that. "Wait, I think that's where most of the death eaters are now. I heard that they have sensors that tell when someone is coming."

They looked at each other.

"The library doesn't work! We can't ask our teachers! Not to mention if we leave the school we're caught by dementor wielding death eaters!" Ginny stomped around the empty corridor. "Will the universe give us a break?"

"I think we should find all the oldest artifacts in Hogwarts." Dean said. "I mean that might be what Horcruxes' are right?"

They all thought about it.

"It would have to be something connected to Hogwarts and you-know-who…" Neville added.

"The sword!" Seamus. "The Gryffindor sword! That's it! Its one of the oldest things here."

"Good one genius." Elisabeth said. "The sword is in the headmaster's office. How are we going to get in?"

(Well I don't think I have to tell you what happens…so I'll just skip ahead a little)

"Great job Finnigan." Elisabeth scowled.

Her wrists were being held behind her back by a death eater, a smelly death eater if I may add. Across from her Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny were in the same position.

"So you thought that you could steal the sword of Gryffindor?" Snape swept his bony finger around at each student. "Now that I think about it," Snape turned to Neville. "I thought you left the school."

"I did." Neville nervously lied.

Snape narrowed his eyes and looked at every one of them before sentencing them. But before Snape could open his mouth a bright white light dashed through the room. Aurors. They grabbed the children and apparated out of the death eater's lair.

Elisabeth and the others appeared in front of the burrow.

"George?" Elisabeth looked up at the guy that apparated with her.

"Hey love." he smiled. "Miss me?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "You were right; I should've stayed here with you. School was hell."

George laughed silently in her ear. "I told you so."

"We need to attack soon, while the death eaters don't see us coming." Kingsley said.

"But we need Harry here to lead the attack." Tonks argued. "He needs to kill you-know-who at Hogwarts."

"Fine we wait. For now." Kingsley said dismissing all the Aurors and students that were going to lead the attack.

Later that night Elisabeth and George lay in bed together.

"What's wrong?" George asked. "I thought you'd be happy. We're going to fight those death eaters." he played with the small strains of hair that fell in her face.

"It's not that I'm not happy." she frowned. "It's just that…" she held on to him tighter. "The fights coming sooner everyday. And well, what if something happens."

George kissed her forehead. "I promise you nothing will happen to us. We'll survive and live the way we always wanted."

"With the white picket fence and kids running around?" she laughed.

"yeah." he said. "I'll even build the fence myself."

She looked down and bit her lip then looked back up at him. "You might want to go start building that fence then."

He looked at her confused, then his eyes opened wide. "You're…"

She nodded. "I found out this morning. I took several tests just to be sure." she smiled wide as she saw the look on his face. "I pretty sure I'm about five months along…that was the last time we…."

George rolled on his back and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad." he took a few deep breaths then turned his head and looked at Elisabeth; he could see that her smile had faded a little. He gave her a wink then kissed her again. "This is the best day of my life, by far."

"But…we have the worse luck ever, don't we?" she said. "We're going to go to war any day now."

He touched his forehead to hers. "I know." he wrapped his arms around her tighter. "We'll make it, I know it."

"I'm scared George. Anything can happen between tonight and…" her voice trailed off.

George closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. "We'll just cherish the days we still have before… the war."

"We should get married today." George said.

Elisabeth almost choked on the toast she was eating. "What?" she coughed.

"We should get everyone together and get married here."

"So soon?" she quieted down when she heard someone coming down the stairs. "What would your mother say?"

"Go for it?" he shrugged. "What's the worse--"

"Don't say that." Elisabeth put a finger over his lips. "Every time someone says that, it _gets _worse." she laughed as George started giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" he asked.

"She's your mother. You ask her." she pointed to the living room, where Mrs. Weasley was cleaning.

George chugged down the rest of his milk, took a deep breath and walked to the living room. He took one last glance back at Elisabeth.

She blew him a kiss. "Good luck." she mouthed. "I love you."

That calmed any nerves that he once had and he walked up to his mother.

"Are you peeking?" Ginny asked.

Elisabeth held both hands over her eyes. "no." she laughed. "Tell me what the surprise is."

"Ok, open your eyes."

Elisabeth's eyes opened to a beautiful white dress draped over a chair. "Ginny."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ginny grabbed it and held it up to Elisabeth's figure. " I got it in Diagoon alley. I think it will be perfect for the wedding." she looked up at Elisabeth. "Alright Beth. Let's hear the official count down."

She looked around her. Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur were waiting for her answer.

She took a deep breath and said. "Thirteen minutes and…" she paused as she glanced up at the clock."Nine seconds."

(She had been giving the countdown for about a week.)

Hermione gave a small whistle. "We don't have a lot of time do we?"

"I want to do her hair." Ginny said. "Hermione and Fleur, help me with the dress."

Elisabeth stepped into the spaghetti strapped dress. It was made out of the softest silk that Elisabeth had ever felt and the train came down perfectly, where she knew she wouldn't trip over it. Her slightly swollen stomach just made the dress even more beautiful. Ginny sniffed as she adjusted the dresses lacing in the back.

"Why are you crying?" Elisabeth turned to her. "I should be the one doing that." and as she said that her eyes started to tear.

Ginny wiped her eyes. "It's just that…I remember when I helped you during the Yule ball."

"That was ages ago." Elisabeth comforted.

It looked like Ginny was going to continue reminiscing about many other things before Mr. Weasley walked into the room, he was messing with his tie and the carnation that was now pinned to the breast pocket. "Come on darlings. The ceremony awaits." he continued to mess with the small tulip.

"Oh father." Ginny straightened the flower while taking her small bouquet and standing in front of the door.

Hermione and Fleur followed soon after.

"Mr. Weasley?" Elisabeth stepped away from the mirror. "I have a favor to ask of you."

George breathed deeply as the music started to play louder.

"You still have time to rethink about everything." Fred joked with him from his left. "Just calm down, you got yourself a good one."

George smiled to himself as the door's opened and revealed the bridesmaids. Fred nudged him as 'here comes the bride' played loudly. Elisabeth stepped inside in the archway of the trellis, arm-in-arm with his father. Mr. Weasley was smiling from ear to ear as he walked his new daughter-in-law down the aisle.

"She's beautiful." Fred whispered.

"She always is, but today she's…" George paused, there was no word to describe the feeling he felt now, or the word to describe how jaw dropping beautiful she was at that moment.

Elisabeth walked closer and closer to him, and her smile only grew bigger and bigger. She looked around her for a moment. Only the closest of family was there. All the Weasley siblings and a few members of the DA and the Aurors that were staying at the burrow at the time. Mr. Weasley squeezed Elisabeth's hand as they approached the alter.

"Thank you for asking me to give you away. You have no idea what that meant to Me." he kissed her on the cheek and took his place next to his wife. She was wiping big tears away with an abnormally large handkerchief.

Elisabeth handed her bouquet to Ginny and took George's hand.

The pastor opened his bible and read the same passage that was read at every wedding. Things on the line of how marriage is a wondrous thing, and how it shouldn't be taken lightly. Elisabeth didn't really pay attention to the words that the pastor said, all she could think about was how fast her heart was beating, and how she could feel George's heart through his palm, his was the same.

"Do you have the rings?" the pastor asked.

George turned to Fred while Elisabeth turned to Ginny. They held in their palms a small golden ring. George slid his ring over Elisabeth's left ring finger. The princess cut diamond ring fit perfectly.

He recited his vows for everyone to hear. "I knew I loved you the moment I saw you. We were friends for the longest time and even that never smothered the love I had for you. We've been through a lot in the last few years, and that didn't change anything. And I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."

Elisabeth wiped the tears that started to fall on her cheeks. She took the ring in her hand and placed it on George's finger. "You probably summed up all my feelings just now." she laughed. "But there are a few things that I would change." she took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes. "If you were to tell me five years ago that I would be here today, I probably wouldn't have believed you. You were everything that I wanted and everything that I could never have. And by some stroke of fate, you felt the same way about me."

George laughed a bit, knowing in his head that that was true.

"I never thought I could be happy like I am now. You've been there for me when I was the happiest in my life, and when I was so miserable I couldn't bare it myself. As I was thinking about what to say today I realized, you _are _everything that I wanted in a husband. You are a friend that I can goof off with, a boyfriend that is always there when I need a shoulder to cry on, and." her voice became hushed. "A lover that can keep me warm at night."

They both laughed as they quickly looked around at their crowd.

A slight blush came to Elisabeth's face as she finished her vows. "I couldn't ask for anything more in a person, and I can't wait for you to call me your wife." She could see that there was a small tear that tried to appear in George's eyes.

"I may now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest shut his bible.

George smiled as he lifted her veil and pulled Elisabeth into his arms, as he kissed her passionately.

"Are you guys ready?" Fred called behind him.

Elisabeth leaned over a Hogwarts student that had just been brought in cursed. The great hall was becoming crowded as people prepared themselves for the second wave of death eaters.

"Where the hell is Harry?" Elisabeth cried. "He should've been here by now."

"Don't worry about him." George wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I promise I'll be back."

She clung to his arms. "Don't leave me here alone. I can't stand not knowing if you're ok."

Fred came up to them. "We need to start heading out."

"George." Elisabeth cried, as she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around him. "promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise." he lifted her head and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

He disappeared around the corner towards the sound of curses and deathly cries.

"I need to help him." Elisabeth said to Tonks. "Please let me fight, I'm better than half the students that are fighting right now."

"No, George said to take care of you…and to take care of your son." Tonks rubbed her ever growing baby bump.

"Tonks!" Kingsley called from the great hall doors.

"I'll be back shortly." Tonks told Elisabeth. "Please help all these kids."

Elisabeth looked around her. All she saw was suffering and death.

_I have to fight._ She told herself. She grabbed her wand that was lying at her feet and ran out of the door before Tonks could stop her. The battle was heating up as stray curses flew. Elisabeth ran down corridor after corridor, every turn had a memory that was erased by a blast or a fallen ally.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Tonks came up from behind and grabbed her arm. "Do you know what George would do to me if he saw you out here?"

Elisabeth turned in time to see a curse shot towards then. She pushed both of them out of the way. Tonks shot a few curses in the direction, and then they both heard a thud of a body hitting the ground. Elisabeth crawled away from Tonks as she started shooting more curses at the ever coming death eaters. She got to her feet and started running again, she had to find George, and she knew that for certain. She entered the room where the great hall spilled into the rest of the school, where the doors to Hogwarts were. There she saw Fred and George fighting side by side. Fred was the first to look at her.

"Lizzy?!" his face was of pure horror. Then the worst thing that could happen, happened.

A green light shot at Fred and he fell to the ground limp.

Elisabeth's eyes widened. "No!" she yelled and ran to his side.

His eyes were wide open; she closed them and cried on his chest. She was still aware of the curses flying around her. George looked down and screamed himself.

The next moment she knew, Elisabeth was flown across the room, her back hitting the wall. She fell on her knees.

"Well if it isn't Amelia's kid." a shrewd voice called, Beletrix Lastrange's voice.

Beletrix lowered her wand at Elisabeth's heavy breathing body. "Crusio!" she yelled.

Pain spread throughout her body, she felt the baby inside of her twitch at the unknown feeling that hurt him. She let out a scream, almost wishing that it would stop.

"I can stop the pain if you want." Lastrange laughed. "All you have to do is say the word."

Elisabeth clenched her teeth and held her tongue.

"You bore Me." she pouted, crouched down towards Elisabeth and touched her wand to her throat. "I might as well kill you." she stood straight and pointed the wand at Elisabeth.

Elisabeth screamed in her head. _Idiot! Why did you have to leave the great hall?! Now you're going to die and leave George in even more pain!_

She just hoped that George wasn't coming to her rescue; he didn't need to see her die. Elisabeth closed her eyes and waited for the two words that would seal her fate. The sounds round her became muffled.

"Avada cadver!"

(HA!! I tricked you…there's one more chapter left…I thought about this story and I loved this cliff hanger. Does Elisabeth die, or does she survive?

What happens to the rest of the Weasley's? Find out in the _real _last chapter)

(Oh and if you want to have some mood music I suggest these awesome songs.)

How can I not love you- the king and I

Broken- evanescence

Memories- temptation

Lay all your love on me- Abba. (Yes Abba…what?! They're f-ing awesome.)


	5. last chance

AN: hey guys sorry about the wait, this is the last chapter (yes, I know I'm crying too) I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. Until next time, LIZ

George leaned back in his chair quickly after seeing the bright green light flash, almost knocking himself to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked.

George looked around him. He was in his Divination class looking through a crystal ball on his table.

"Fred? What year are we in?" he asked.

"We're in our sixth year." Fred replied. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." George looked back at the ball. Had he just seen his future within just moments? His thoughts went to Elisabeth, and how much he had grown to love her. Could he really be back in the time of the goblet of fire?

"So, George?" Fred leaned his chin up on his arm. "Do you know who you're going to ask to the Yule Ball?"

"No clue." George said, still thinking about what he just saw. "I was thinking maybe…Angelina Johnson."

"Yeah, she's been checking you out for a while now." Fred nudged his brother.

George gave a small grin to Fred and looked back at the ball. _That was strange._ He told himself.

George and Fred were walking up the staircase towards Danielle's, Fred's soon-to-be date for the Yule ball, class, when they bumped into Elisabeth.

"Hey guys." She said. "Why are you guys here? You usually don't come this way yet."

"We have to go to Snape's study." George explained. Then he stopped himself, it was like déjà vu.

"Isn't that down in the dungeon?" Elisabeth asked.

"Hold on." Fred interjected. "I need to ask Danielle to the Yule Ball." Fred said semi- running up the stairs. "Hey Danni!" he called out to her.

She laughed. "So that's why." She peered down the steps at George who was now walking down the steps. "Hey George!" she called after him. "Wait up!"

"This can't be real." He told himself quietly. "This just can't."

"What's wrong with you today?" Elisabeth asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You seem real out of it."

"I don't think I've had enough sleep lately…that's all." George made up an excuse. "Can you tell Fred that I went ahead without him?"

"Sure." She gave him a small smile and patted him on the head. "Try to rest up a little the next study break you get alright?" then she walked away towards the top of the stairs once more.

George's hand went straight to the place on his head that Elisabeth touched. "Why does this have to happen?" he asked himself again as he walked to the dungeons.

George sat in the common room reading his book when Elisabeth came up to him.

"Do you think you can help me out with my charms homework again?" she asked. "I think I botched it up completely."

"Sure thing Lizzy." He smiled. He noticed that her smile faltered. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You've never called my Lizzy before." She said. "What's with the change?"

"Well…" he began. "We've been friends for so long, might as well start calling you by Fred's little nickname."

"Oh." Her forehead creased a little. "Alright then." She broke into a smiled again. Elisabeth sat next to George and handed him the piece of parchment. "By the way, have you asked anyone to the Yule ball yet?"

"Hm?" George looked up from the paper, the quill pen touching his bottom lip. "Oh, the ball? Well, I asked Angelina."

"Angelina Johnson?" Elisabeth nodded her head slowly. "She's awfully nice, I'm sure you'll have lots of fun."

"Yeah, that's the plan." George slowly looked at the paper again. _I wish I could've gone with you_. He thought. "What about you? Anyone ask you?"

Elisabeth nodded her head. "This guy from Durmstrang, I don't really know him all that well, but…"

"But?"

"The guy I wanted to go with didn't ask me." She said, looking down at her feet. "Does that sound bad?"

George shrugged. "it's not like you're going to fall in love with the guy that you go to the Yule Ball with, might as well have fun there, who knows, maybe that guy you like just might…ask you to dance with him."

George waited at the bottom on the steps going into the Great Hall where the Yule Ball would take place. Angelina and Danielle were already there and laughing with their other sixth year friends.

"Hey George, there's Lizzy." Fred tapped George on the shoulder and pointed over to the staircase where Ginny and Lizzy stood with their dates.

Anton, Lizzy's date was a tall and heavy muscled. George remembered seeing him with Krum during the first day of school.

"Wow, who would've thought Lizzy could snag a guy like that?" Fred said. He hurried over to the girls and chatted up with them.

_I could._ George thought, and soon joined his brother as well, putting on a fake smile for everyone. Not showing the way he really felt inside.

George watched from the dance floor as Lizzy was brought back up to dance again with Anton.

"I think I'm going to turn in George." Angelina told him. "I'm beat." She laid he head gently on his shoulder before leaving the dance floor to go back to the common room.

"I'll see you in a bit." George took a short pause, debating on what he would do next. He was walking towards Lizzy and Anton when someone else got there before him.

"Mind if I cut in?" Draco Malfoy asked Anton.

"Alright…" Anton hesitantly gave Elisabeth's hand to George.

"Anton?" Elisabeth called to him as he was walking away. "I think one of the Parvari twins might want to dance again." She noticed how the two were sitting with their dates just outside of the dance floor, both looking completely bored.

He bowed to her and walked over to their table.

George watched as Draco took Lizzy's hands in his own and started to dance with her, talking to her and whispering things in her ear, things that made her giggle and blush. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fists, George couldn't stand this anymore. He took one deep breath turned around and went straight to the common room.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked as George entered. "You look bothered."

"Well…I'm not!"

_**4 years later**_

George stood in the Great Hall and looked at the on coming crowd entering the large room.

"George?" Angelina stood by his side, grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm scared."

He comforted her with a gentle tightening with his hand. "I promise to keep you safe." He looked to her and leaned down slightly and kissed her.

"George?"

He looked back at the group to see a girl with hair the shade of midnight standing in front of them.

"Lizzy?" George's forehead creased. The girl that was standing in front of her wasn't the same one that he had said goodbye to his last year at Hogwarts. She had now cut her long hair just below her jaw line and her figure had trimmed up and became a leaner version of its old self.

She nodded. "I only wish we were meeting on a happier occasion." She walked up to him and gave both him and Angelina a great hug. "I never thought that this day would come." She parted and looked back at the great hall doors. She waved over someone over to them.

"I doubt you guys forgot Draco." Elisabeth said as she introduced the boy standing in front of them now.

To George's surprise Draco didn't look at all the same from the Slytherin he and his brothers despised for the whole six years they had known him. Draco gave Elisabeth a small smile and grabbed her hand gently in his. "We need to get ready." He told her. "The war will begin soon."

She nodded to him. "I wish you luck. I will pray for you both." She told George and Angelina. "Good bye."

George waved to her as she and Draco disappeared into the crowd once more. It wasn't a shock when Ginny had told him the day after the Yule Ball that Elisabeth and Draco had begun to date. After what George had seen on the dance floor the image that he saw in the crystal ball had slowly begun to fade away, until the future he would've had with Elisabeth was replaced with one he would have with Angelina.

_**2 months later**_

George sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee, still thinking about the night that his brother was taken from him in a bright green flash. He stared out of the window and was wondering if he'd feel up to opening up the joke shop that day.

"George?" Angelina stood in the archway of the kitchen and stared at the man she loved. "There's an owl for you in the living room. It's about Lizzy."

George blinked back into reality. He walked passed Angelina and saw the owl perched on his coffee table flapping its wings, a white letter at its feet.

George grabbed the paper and fed the owl a small piece of meat and watched it fly out of the living room window. He glanced down at the letters and read.

_Hello George, it's me your Lizzy.  
I have some great news; Draco and I are getting married. I know we haven't kept in touch for a while, but I want you to be there, it would really mean a lot to me. If you need to know anything just ask Ginny.  
I hope to see you on the fifteenth._

_Liz._

George sat next to the aisle staring at the front alter. Draco stood next to his best man, a guy that George had no idea who it was. Ginny quickly walked down and tapped George on the shoulder. "Lizzy said she wanted to talk to you."

"Now?"

Ginny nodded her head. "I have no idea why, just do it, she said she's not walking till she sees you."

George entered the bridal room to see Elisabeth sitting at her vanity, her white gown flowing over the seat and to the floor; her small veil looked like a halo against her hair.

"You wanted to see me?"

Elisabeth turned in her seat and stared at George, her eyes watering. She gave him a large smile. "You came." She got up from the chair and hugged him tightly. "There's so much I want to tell you, and not enough time."

They parted from their embrace leaving a small space between their bodies. Elisabeth ran her hair through George's hair and started to cry again.

"Hey." George wiped them from her cheeks. "You shouldn't cry on your wedding day."

"George…" Elisabeth choked up on her words. "I needed to tell you before I go out there and do this…that I've always---"

George lightly covered her mouth his index and middle finger. "I know." He said.

"Know what?" Elisabeth asked.

George put his hand down and gave Elisabeth a soft kiss on her lips, one that she returned.

"But we can't do this." George said as they parted. "I love Angelina and you love Draco."

She nodded. "I just wanted you to know. I didn't want to go throughout life without knowing what if."

"Yeah…I know how you feel."

George watched Elisabeth place a ring on Draco's finger and recite her vows to him. And then they kissed signaling their everlasting love. As the newly wed couple turned to their witnesses, Elisabeth and George gave each other one last look towards each other, both knowing that it would be the last one that would have a longing behind it.

George turned to Angelina and squeezed her hand, turning in his and laying small kisses on her knuckles.

"George." Angelina leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. "I was waiting to tell you after the wedding, but I can't wait. I found out that I'm pregnant."

George out his arm around her and gave her a large smile.

_It's strange how the universe works sometimes._ He thought.

AN: so that's it…was it good? Do you think it could end differently? Just review and tell me…I'm open for all kinds of criticism. I really hope you guys liked this story and I promise soon I'll release a new one, hopefully one that is better than this one. Don't forget to check out my other stories and read my future ones as well. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
